This is an application for a competitive renewal of a Geriatric Leadership Academic Award (GLAA) activated by the candidate in December 1986. This grant spurred the appointment of an inter- institutional Task Force on Aging by the Dean of Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) and the President of Montefiore Medical Center (MMC), and their designation of the candidate as Chairman. The Task Force recommendations placed geriatrics and its broader ramifications into the mainstream of an academic discipline, crossing Departmental lines, and enlisting support from basic scientists, clinical investigators, administrators, and directors of clinical services. It is proposed that during the tenure of the GLAA renewal, the candidate will be responsible for developing a Center-wide network in geriatrics. He will serve as Principal Investigator on two major new initiatives that have been submitted for federal funding: an Institutional National Research Service Award (INRSA) uniting 17 basic scientists in 7 Departments to act as trainers in areas of aging research that include connective tissues, immunology, neurosciences, and metabolism (submitted to the NIA 9/10/88); and a Geriatric Education Center (GEC) grant which draws together clinical and educational resources within the institution and develops an off-site consortium with Lehman College and Columbia's Center on Gerontology (submitted to the HRSA 12/20/88). The candidate has identified areas within these grants that provide a base for new research initiatives: (1) in the case of the INRSA, organizing and conducting an extended seminar series on "aging from the perspective of development" for all those preparing for careers in academic geriatric medicine, psychiatry, and neurology. (2) In the case of the GEC, (a) to collaborate with Dr. Barry Gurland at Columbia in studying cross-cultural influences on aging in Hispanic minorities; and (b) developing a geriatric team within a community hospital and evaluating its impact on the staff. The candidate will also continue research on the biology of osteo-arthritis within the geriatric-orthopaedic laboratory he helped to establish. Finally, as a result of the accomplishments that have occurred here during these two years of the GLAA, the candidate will take the lead in organizing the response of AECOM/MMC to the NIA for a Geriatrics Research and Training Center.